December
by GraviityReflectedInGlass
Summary: "Jack!" The scene changed once more and he heard that familiar voice, "Jack! Mom said it's time to go back in and warm up!" Jack raised an eyebrow and saw his little sister grab his arm. Laughing at how she was trying to pull him to the direction of their home, he pulled his arm out of her grasp, "Haha, hold on. I'll be there in a second."


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or the song._**

* * *

**_A December..._**

Jack sat up with a start. He had recently begun to remember things, and voices...Voices he once knew. But he couldn't quite picture the memories or the faces those voices belong to.

Running a hand through his hair, he then glanced over to the moon. Or as the others call the moon, _Manny_.

Letting out a sigh, the winter spirit grasped his staff staring at it for a couple of seconds before calling the wind. "To Jamie's!"

* * *

Landing perfectly on the roof of his believer's house, Jack chuckled then flew his way to the window and peeked inside.

Well at least he made it until he realized that Jamie and Sophie had to go to sleep.

_Great. Oh look, their mom._ He thought to himself smiling softly. It's not like she can see him, since she did say he was 'just an expression'.

_Pfft. Adults these days._

Being curious as he is, he decided to stick around for a bit.

"Mom? Sophie told me to ask if you can sing us that princess lullaby you both watched earlier?" Jack heard Jamie ask.

His mother let out a soft laugh and sat on Jamie's bed lifting up Sophie on her lap. "Alright, but first you both need to be in bed, in order for me to sing it to you, of course."

"Deal!" The Bennett children replied grinning.

Smiling at her children, she started humming a soothing melody before finally starting to sing.

_Dancing bears, painted wings_  
_Things I almost remember_  
_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December_

Jack's smile left his face and he froze as a sudden memory flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_Someone holds me safe and warm_  
_Horses prance through a silver storm_  
_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

He blinked and saw people in colonial outfits. Couples, families, and kids all around the area having a good time, from what he can tell a sort of celebration of something. He then turned his glance to the right and saw laughing men on their horses racing each other. He turned his gaze to the left then let out a chuckle. The children were being taught how to dance then after a couple of mess ups, the kids decided to just hold hands and dance in a circle spinning around.

Jack shook his head smirking knowing they wouldn't keep up with the dances as their teacher simply sighed.

* * *

Just then the scene changed back to him beside Jamie's window still listening to the song Jamie's mom was singing.

_Far away, long ago_  
_Glowing dim as an ember_  
_Things my heart used to know_  
_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December_

* * *

_"Jack!"_ The scene changed once more and he heard that familiar voice, _"Jack! Mom said it's time to go back in and warm up!" _Jack raised an eyebrow and saw his little sister grab his arm.

Laughing at how she was trying to pull him to the direction of their home, he pulled his arm out of her grasp. "_Haha_,_ hold on. I'll be there in a second."_

He saw his little sister pout, _"Come on Jack! You know how Mom is when we go back late-"_

_"Just tell her I'm having fun in the snow."_

_"JACKSON OVERLAND!"_

Jack whined,_"Aw Ma."_

His sister giggled and grabbed his hand dragging him inside the house.

_"Young man. Just look at you. You're all wet from all that snow outside." _His mother exclaimed wrapping a blanket around him and also around his sister.

Jack chuckled nervously, _"Sorry Mom. I uh..Love you?"_

He saw her roll her eyes but smiled and pointed at the fire place in the chimney.

_"Love you too, Jack. Now both of you sit near the fire place and warm up. Wouldn't want you both sick now, would I?"_

_"We know." _He said laughing as he and his sister sat by the chimney.

* * *

He smiled coming back into reality as he continued to listen to Jamie's mother's voice.

...It reminded him of his own mother's voice.

His smile slowly faded into a broken one. Suddenly, he started to remember his mother while listening intently to the lyrics.

* * *

_Someone holds me safe and warm_

Smiling sadly, he saw a vision of his mother holding him when he was small as she started to wrap something around him.

_"Now, Jackson. I'm going to need you to wear this cloak for me during every winter. Alright?"_ She asked looking at him with a smile.

_"Okay, Mommy."_ He replied with a grin hugging her.

Another memory appears before him.

_Horses prance through a silver storm_

_"Be careful with the horse, Jack."_ His mother warned while carrying his little sister who seemed to be at the age of two.

_"Don't worry Mom, I have it under control."_ He exclaimed reassuringly trying to get on the horse but having no luck.

His mother laughed softly and set his sister down, _"Stay put Emma while I help your brother get on the horse. He's too short to do it himself."_

_"No I'm not! Emma, don't listen to her, she's lying. One day I'll be taller than her!"_ Jack replied as his mother boost him up on the animal.

Emma started to giggle after what their mother had said jokingly, _"Not today, Jack."_

_"Aw!"_ He whined.

After he saw that memory, he let out a chuckle.

_Figures dancing gracefully_

_Across my memory_

A small smile shows up on his face as he recalls the next reminiscence.

His ears perked up at the sound of music playing throughout the small village. He turned his gaze around the area realizing this time, everyone was dancing with one another by holding hands and spinning around like the children were.

Laughter from everyone filled his ears at how happy and fun everybody was having.

Distracted, he didn't pay much attention to the presence behind him until his eyes were covered by two hands. Laughing, he began to guess who it was.

_"I wonder who it could be? Maybe someone I know? A person? A friend? Certain family members? Hm...? Hi Mom~ Hi Emma~."_ He said playfully knowing he was right when he heard their amused chuckles.

Once their hands pulled away, he heard his mother's voice, _"Okay, you got us."_

_"I knew it!" _

Emma smiled brightly pointing towards the other families, _"Dance with us Jack!"_

Before he could protest, his little sister and mother grabbed his hands joining the rest of the villagers.

_"Haha, okay. Just this once!"_

* * *

He glanced up around the room, and a soft smile spread itself across his face as he finished remembering the visions of his past, he then continued to finish listening to Jamie's mom's singing.

_Far away, long ago_

_Glowing dim as an ember_  
_Things my heart used to know_  
_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_  
_Once upon a December..._

As he pulled away from the window. He soared up to the sky with the wind's help figuring he could visit the kids tomorrow.

After all, he is the Guardian of Fun.

* * *

_A/N: I wrote this back in Jan. 1/4/13. But never got the chance to finish it and I realized it I still had it saved. So I decided to get it over with and finish writing it. (My writing has change so I'm sorry if it was confusing. I know I'm a terrible writer orz...) I got lazy towards the end honestly. Like I mentioned on my other story, I'm using 'Emma' as his sister's name since I don't know it._

_Song- Once upon a December from Anastasia (adrisaurus's cover) _

_ Review~_

_(I'll fix some mistakes when I have time. If there's any.)_


End file.
